Thomas/Codename: Kids Next Door (Codename: Steamies Next Door) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *James as Numbuh 1 - (James and Numbuh 1 are both wear red and vain) *Thomas as Numbuh 2 - (Thomas and Numbuh 2 are both wear blue and cheeky) *Madge as Numbuh 3 - (Madge and Numbuh 3 are both wear green) *Percy as Numbuh 4 - (Percy and Numbuh 4 are both small) *Emily as Numbuh 5 - (Emily and Numbuh 5 are both beautiful) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Numbuh 362 - (Tillie and Numbuh 362 are both beautiful) *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Numbuh 60 *Mavis as Numbuh 86 - (Mavis and Numbuh 86 are both bossy) *Duncan as The Kid - (Duncan and The Kid are both stubborn) *Jerry (from Tom and Jerry) as Joaquin the Hamster - (Jerry and Joanquin the Hamster are both small and named begins with the letter 'J') *Scuffy Skunk (from Mad Jack the Pirate) as Bradley the Skunk - (Scuff Skunk and Bradley the Skunk are both skunks) *Molly as Numbuh 10 - (Molly and Numbuh 10 are both wonderful and cousins to James and Numbuh 1) *Oliver as Numbuh 1-Love - (Oliver and Numbuh 1-Love are both western) *Henry as Joe Balooka - (Henry and Joe Balooka are both clumsy) *Trevor as Trevor - (Trevor and Trevor are both share the same names) *Billy as Tommy Gilligan - (Billy and Tommy Gilligan are both bossy) *Donald as Numbuh 65.3 *Douglas as Numbuh 19th Century *Gordon as Monty Uno - (Gordon and Monty Uno are both father figures to James and Numbuh 1) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Maurice *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Numbuh 23 *Rosie as Numbuh 83 - (Rosie and Numbuh 83 are both wear pink) *Dennis as Numbuh 84 *Toad as Joey Beetles - (Toad and Joey Beetles are both small and cute) *Flora as Lizzie Devine - (Flora and Lizzie Devine are both wear yellow) *Devioius Diesel as Henrietta Von Marzipan - (Devious Diesel and Henrietta Von Marzipan are both devious and horrid) *Lady as Henrietta Vin Marzipan (True form) *Bill and Ben as Numbuh 44 Twins - (BIll and Ben are twins, just like the Numbuh 44 Twins are) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Sidney - (Sidney's voice suits Ten Cents) *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Jessica - (Lillie Lightship and Jessica are both wearing pink and have got brunette hair) *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Leaky Leona *Sir Handel as James Nixon McGarfield - (Sir Handel was rude in Season 4) *Annie as Anna Worthington - (Annie and Anna Worthington are both have the same word 'Ann' at the beginning of their names) *Daisy as Cree Lincoln - (Daisy and Cree Lincoln are both bossy and mean) *Spencer as Chad Dickson - (Spencer and Chad Dickson are both pompous) *Smudger as King Sandy - (Smudger and Kind Sandy are both evil, mean, and brats) *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Valerie *Constance (from Theodore Tugboat) as Mrs. Thompson *Marge (made up narrow gauge steam engine) as Mushi Sanban - (Marge and Mushi Sanban are both named begins with the letter 'M') *Arry and Bert as Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb - (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb are) *Bulgy as Toiletnator - (Bulgy and Toiletnator are both evil and mean) *George as Knightbrace - (Knightbrace's voice suits George) *Hector as Count Spankulot - (Count Spankulot's voice suits Hector) *Salty as Stickybeard - (Salty and Stickybeard are both pirates and named begins with the letter 'S') *Cranky as Kani Sanban - (Cranky and Kani Sanban are both cranky) *Harold as Dr. Lincoln *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Vin Moosk *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Numbuh 363 *Diesel 10 as Father - (Diesel 10 and Father are both the main villains) *Elizabeth as Grandma Stuffums - (Elizabeth and Grandma Stuffums are both old) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Grandfather - (Cerberus and Grandfather are both strong, evil, powerful and scary) *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Al Sugarh *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Mr. Frybingle *D261 as Mr. Boss *Flying Scotsman as Santa Claus Gallery Category:Daniel Pineda